Marriage Counseling
Marriage Counseling is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by protagonist Michael De Santa to himself. Description Michael comes home, calling for his wife Amanda. He steps out of the house and notices two tennis rackets, causing him to act suspiciously. He confronts Amanda when he walks to his room and he finds that she is cheating on him with her tennis coach, Kyle Chavis. Chavis attempts to reason with Michael, but he is too furious, so the coach jumps out of the window. Soon, Franklin arrives and helps Michael track down the tennis coach. The two leave in a "borrowed" The Mighty Bush Bison and chase Chavis on the road until he immediately hides out at a mansion. Michael threatens the tennis coach as he is hiding on the deck. Franklin then ties the trucks' cable wire winch onto the deck's support beams. Michael and Franklin get inside the truck and Michael accelerates, causing the support beam to buckle and the entire house to collapse and slide down the cliff. As they drive away, Chavis calls Michael on his cellphone and warns him that the mansion they destroyed wasn't his, it was the home of a big time gangster's mistress, and tells Michael that he will send goons to kill them. beating Michael with Baseball Bat.]] They manage to hold them off and make it back to Michael's mansion, but are cornered by Martin Madrazo and his goons. Madrazo's goons beat Michael with a baseball bat and demand that he should pay for the damages he has caused. With no choice, Michael proclaims his return to the life of crime. Mission objectives *Get in the truck. *Follow the tennis coach. *Drive to the canyon. *Pull down the house. *Go back to Michael's house. *Lose Madrazo's men. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to the Bison. *Time - Complete within 05:30. *Drive-by Killer - Kill 3 enemies whilst in a vehicle. Aftermath Daily Rag Newspaper "One of the famous hillside stilt houses of Vinewood came crashing down to earth yesterday in an incident that has police claiming foul play. The house, which is registered to a Mexican holding company, fell down the hillside. Some eyewitness reports claim they felt some kind of local earthquake, while others said they saw two men trying to pull the house down. Insurance investigators have been at the site since this morning trying to figure out what happened. One told us "we will figure out what happened". Stilt houses, mostly built in the late 1950s and 1960s have been popular stops on Los Santos architecture tours, and this home, designed and built by legendary émigré architect Tueton for his Finnish movie star mistress, was considered a particularly fine specimen. Rebuilding costs are estimated at between one and three million dollars." Lifeinvader Posts *Kyle Chavis - "Listen bud, sorry again. Not cool. Again, goes without saying that I'll comp the session. No hard feelings I hope." *Amanda De Santa - "Don't blame Kyle. I thought we had an understanding??? It can't be one rule for you and another for me. What about those three charges to Honkers last month? You think I don't look at the bank statements? Anyway, let's move on... you know, for the kids and all that." Bleeter Posts *@rockford_privatetennis - "I've had it with jealous husbands. Maybe if you took your mid life crisis out on the gym instead of me, bud, your wife might actually want to sleep with you." *@VinewoodLionel67 - "What the hell is wrong with people today? A couple of guys just literally pulled an entire house off its stilts in the Hills!" Weazel News A Vinewood Hills Stilt Home designed by famous architect Tueton, collapsed. Seismologists did not notice any unusual activity, and the house passed inspection just last year. Malinda Manchester is at the scene. This homeowner is obviously distraught. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to biased American media." We'll stay on this story. Trivia *If the player starts the mission as Franklin (by going to Michael's house as him), the mission will start straight from the point where Kyle jumps off the balcony. *The destruction of Madrazo's house is taken from the 1989 movie Lethal Weapon 2, which features an identical scene in which a house on a Los Angeles hillside is demolished when one of its supports is pulled away using a pickup truck. *If Michael calls Amanda sometime after this mission, it's revealed that Kyle fled Los Santos to get away from Michael. *During the scene where Martin Madrazo attacks Michael. Franklin explains that Martin was under a court case and the charges were dropped due to the jurors going missing. This is a possible reference to the GTA Online mission Judging the Jury, where your character is to take out jurors for Martin Madrazo. *When driving to Kyle's house, Michael may mention in passing that he had crabs in the past, but he got them cleared up. This disgusts Franklin, who comments that he shook his hand. *When being pursued by Madrazo's men, even if Franklin still kills everyone in the cars in one shot, Michael will still comment on your aim being all over the place. *After the initial confrontation, Kyle leaps over the balcony and dashes for his red Blista , and a brief chase scene ensues. This entire sequence involves scripted traffic, which includes: a Felon GT on the corner of Steele Way, a Rocoto traveling down Mad Wayne Thunder Drive, a halted Benson and a turning Baller on Greenwich Way, a Baller leaving a driveway and a Felon traveling opposite Michael on Cockingend Drive, a Cognoscenti Cabrio traveling down South Mo Milton Drive, and a Journey backing out of their respective driveway. *When Michael says, "It's a foolish man who builds his house in sand, baby." He is referencing Matthew 7:26 in the New Testament. *The same leopard-skin briefs that Kyle wears, can be bought by Trevor at a Discount Store. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Marriage Counselling|Marriage Counselling Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V